Digimon Adventure 02: Tragedy
by Frozen Phoenix
Summary: Ichijouji Osamu hasn't been feeling like himself lately. Plagued by his doubts, he wonders if he will ever find relief. But on seemingly normal day, dark destiny has life shattering plan in store for Osamu.


A/N: I know that there are probably millions of Osamu reflections throughout the digimon fandom, but I wrote this as a prequel to my Ken/Osamu story A Forgotten Letter. Ken may seem slightly bratty towards Osamu, but that's because this story takes place a little after the incident with the D-3, when Osamu yelled at and struck Ken. This story is very sad but I hope that you enjoy it. 

**Disclaimer:** Digimon is the property of Toei Animation and of Bandai

Tragedy 

By Frozen Phoenix

Snow is one of nature's mysteries. It can change in an instant, from a soft, joyful plaything to frozen monstrosity leading to a deathly requiem. But perhaps it is that duplicitous nature that gives it such attraction. Possibly-

Ichijouji Osamu closed the book he was reading with a sigh. He squinted his sapphire eyes from behind his glasses as they readjusted to the light and brushed a piece of his blue hair from his handsome young face. 

He had been feeling slightly depressed of late and the gloomy nature of the novel wasn't improving his mood. _But I suppose it is better than being surrounded by groups of obsequious people, who want nothing more than to see me or be seen with me. _Osamu sighed again, feeling even more depressed. 

As Tamachi's genius, or child prodigy as he was sometimes called, he was in constant demand. If it wasn't reporters fighting over interviews with him, then it was the general populace who adored him. 

Osamu clenched his book tightly. _I shouldn't be feeling like this,_ he thought irritated. _I've been given so much in my life when there are those who can only dream of achieving of what I've attained. I have no reason to be ungrateful._

He wasn't sure of when these feelings had begun to surface. Perchance they hadn't just appeared, maybe they had always been there, growing through every bit of meaningless praise he was given. Taking shape as people made his name synonymous with that of the word genius. 

The words were often used interchangeably when he was the subject of a conversation, and yet they weren't the same, at least not to Osamu. He was a genius, but it didn't truly define who he was. _Did it? _He wondered uncertainly. He was the star soccer player on his team, but often his fans attributed that success to his above average IQ as well.  

They were right to at least some degree, but not completely. _Am I even a person anymore? Or have I simply become nothing but an allegory, a symbol of perfection_. Shakespeare had written, "To thine own self be true." _But I can't even figure out who I am any longer. _Osamu mused. 

These constant deliberations had been occupying Osamu's mind for some time and the stress caused by them was beginning to affect the aspects of his life. Days ago, when he had been tutoring a classmate who was having trouble with Mathematics, he had uncharacteristically lost his temper and yelled at her when she had given the wrong answer to a problem they had spent fifteen minutes discussing. 

He had apologized to her, but couldn't get the hurt look she had given him out of his memory. And then of course, Osamu couldn't forget that he had struck Ken after catching him exiting his computer with the strange device that had come from the computer some evenings prior. 

Osamu glanced at his hand, as though it were an alien object and not a part of his body. _I've never been violent to anyone before that night. Truthfully, I didn't really hit Ken, but I hurt him enough. And as much as I try to do so, I can't justify what I did. I was worried about him; there was no question about that, but I was also…jealous. I'm to admit it, but I was jealous that my younger, average brother was able to make the device work when I was unable to do so. _

_And I haven't even apologized to him. _Osamu hung his head. _I hurt him and didn't even say that I was sorry. What kind of brother does that make me? _

Osamu could hear his family downstairs. His mother was most likely cooking dinner and his father watching television. And Ken was probably going between the two, trying in vain, to receive some acknowledgement.

But Osamu knew that it wouldn't, and that he was the reason for it. Though he had always enjoyed being the object of his parents' unadulterated attention and affection, he was only being to realize just how unfair the situation was. _Ken is growing up and Mom and Dad don't even realize what's happening._  

Osamu sighed once again and heard someone calling him. 

"Osamu, Osamu honey, dinner's ready." His mother called. 

"I'm coming." He replied loudly. He stood, glanced at his unfinished book and finally placed it upon his computer desk. He reluctantly opened his bedroom door and started down the hallway, an odd, empty feeling within him.

~*~

Days after his soul searching reflections, Ichijouji Osamu sat at his kitchen table studying. Though he knew the subject through and through, he still felt the responsibility of at least appearing to care about his studies. Not that they didn't matter to him, he just found that, even the University courses he took, seemed to present no challenge to him. 

His brother Ken was outside playing, and Osamu couldn't help but envy him. He was so naïve, so innocent to the workings of the world. One of Osamu's fears was that once Ken entered the world on his own, that its cruelty and bitterness would swallow up his copious kindness and gentleness whole.

The sound of the television alerted Osamu to the presence of his mother Ichijouji Rika, as she watched what was most likely his latest news interview. It was getting harder and harder for him to smile and laugh at the reporters' jokes and respond civilly to their inane and repetitive questions. 

_Do they think that asking me over and over if I have a girlfriend will cause me to get into some kind of relationship?_ Osamu mused. _Besides, aren't there more important things that the news should focus upon, thing that bear no involvement with me?_

The front door opened and Ken's footsteps and the ball he bounced interrupted Osamu's thinking. He closed his eyes and exhaled, feeling frustrated. 

"Ken, you know the rules about having balls in the house," His mother said sternly. "No bouncing!" 

Ken nodded. "I know. I'm sorry Mama." He walked into the dining room and glanced at Osamu curiously. "Hey Sam," He said cheerfully using a nickname that he had created for Osamu.  "Whatcha' doing?" 

"I'm studying." Osamu replied distractedly. 

Ken's eyes expression saddened. "Oh, I thought we could play." 

Osamu glanced at his brother with slight irritation. "Maybe later Kenny boy, I have an important test and I need to study for it." 

"Ken, your brother needs his time. You could do with taking a leaf out of his book and studying too." Rika chided Ken. 

"I study!" Ken protested. "But not a lot 'cause it makes you mean, like Osamu." Ken stared at Osamu then turned away and began walking towards the door. 

"Ken, you come back and apologize to your brother, this instant!" Rika cried as she left the living room and entered the dining room hurriedly. 

 "Sorry Sam." Ken responded sulkily. He reached out his short hand, opened the door and walked through it. It gave a loud SLAM as it closed and Osamu echoed it as he shut his textbook. 

"Oh, Osamu why don't you go into your bedroom to study? I'll make sure that Ken, your father and I don't interrupt you." Rika suggested. 

"No, I'm fine. I've been studying for a while and Ken is right. I guess I've been a bit cranky with him." Osamu gathered his books in his arms and started for his bedroom, intent upon dropping them on his computer desk before going outside to be with Ken. 

"If that's what you want honey." Rika reluctantly agreed. "Just don't spend too much time out there. You may be a genius, but you still need to study." 

Osamu exited his room and nodded. "I won't be too long."  He left his mother and headed out of the apartment, the feelings of frustration and melancholy returning. _Ken isn't usually that blunt towards me. He obviously still is angry with me about what_ _happened with that device. And he has every reason to feel that way,_ Osamu thought shamefully.

He still hadn't apologized to Ken, at least not verbally. Instead he had written him a lengthy letter, explaining his feelings and motivations. But he had been hesitant to give it to him. _Ken is still very young,_ Osamu mused as he descended the stairs leading from his apartment. _He may not understand what I'm trying to say and I really don't want to burden him with my problems._ And so the letter remained hidden in his desk, waiting for the day of its delivery. _Maybe when he's a little older._

Osamu went down his final stair and opened the door of the apartment complex with ease. He glanced around the large parking area, searching for Ken among the many cars. A frown crossed his face when Osamu finally spied his younger brother near the edge of the road, meandering about morosely with his red ball in his hands. 

Shaking his head half with amusement and half with weariness, Osamu walked towards Ken quickly. "Ken, you know that you shouldn't be playing this close to the road." He scolded his brother. 

"I'm not _that_ close." Ken spoke defensively. 

"You're close enough. Why don't you move more away from the road?" 

Ken began bouncing his ball. "Mama only yells at me when I'm playing _in_ the road. I'm not in it, so don't yell at me Sam." He responded. 

Osamu turned away in vexation. "I just don't want anything to happen to you Ken." No response. "Ken?" The sound of Ken saying "Oh, no!" caused Osamu to turn towards him. He saw the red ball roll into the road, with Ken quick on its heels. A loud mechanic sound caught Osamu's attention and his eyes widened as he noticed a powerful car barreling down the road. 

For a moment, Osamu's heart froze. He saw Ken finally catch his elusive ball and grin with satisfaction, as the large vehicle continued on its devastating trek. The engine gave a loud rev, finally catching Ken's attention and causing the satisfied grin to be replaced with unbelievable fear. 

"Ken, move!" Osamu shouted, as he felt his chest tighten. But Ken remained where he was, staring at the screaming vehicular death that loomed ever closer. 

"Ken!" _No, I can't let this happen! _Osamu stopped thinking and simply acted. Feeling as if his body was made of lead, he ran towards Ken and with all his strength knocked him as far from danger as possible. 

Then, for Ichijouji Osamu, the world shattered. The car struck him head on, causing his body to take to the air, for one moment giving the shocked Ken the impression that his brother was flying. Osamu's body then slammed into the top of the still moving car and rolled from the hood onto the hard ground. The car finally stopped moving and Ken could see a man's body slumping slightly on the steering wheel. 

~*~

The first thing that Osamu noticed was that he felt cold. He had expected to feel blinding pain unlike anything he had felt before, but instead he felt…nothing. His vision was encased in darkness and his body was unresponsive to his mental commands. Something dripped behind him and it took Osamu's disoriented brain to realize that it was his own blood that was fleeing his body. 

His breath was coming harder and he could hear a gurgling in his chest. But his thoughts still remained upon his brother. _Ken, I'm so sorry. I didn't tell you how important you are to me often enough and now…I'm just glad that I could save you and-_

His thoughts were becoming jumbled. _And that you're all right. Don't blame yourself for this. Please, I don't-_

As if from far away, Osamu could hear his name. Neighbors had rushed from their apartments when they had heard the accident and Ken screaming Osamu's name in sheer panic. Rika had come only moments later and it was she and Ken's mingled voices shrieking his name that reached Osamu the most. 

Ambulance sirens wailed, drawing closer to the grisly scene, but as the seconds wore on, Osamu stopped hearing them. His heart was beating so slowly and he felt as though his lungs had filled with fluid. _Mom, I never wanted this to happen. I haven't been feeling very happy lately, but this- I know I'm making you cry. _Things slowed even more. _I'm sorry._

Osamu never felt the oxygen bag cover his face or the neck brace being fastened around his neck. He didn't hear his mother's anguished pleas to see him or Ken's begging for him not to leave.  All he felt was the end of the nothingness and the pain slowly becoming knowledge. Acceptance of his destiny. 

And when his heart finally ceased to beat, for the first time in quite awhile, Ichijouji Osamu was at peace.  

~The End~


End file.
